


Crisp White

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Lipstick & Lip Gloss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Summer SpinoffPrompt: MCU: Natasha/Pepper - lipstick
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	Crisp White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/gifts).



Pepper stared at the crisp white dress shirt—well, it wasn’t crisp anymore.

Natasha had popped a button, the second one down. Pepper thought it must have been on purpose. 

She fingered the fabric, inspecting the loose threads; eyes settling on a new blemish, a lipstick stained kiss just inside the collar. Pepper brought it to her face desperate to suck in any lingering notes of Natasha’s perfume—to feel her lips on her collarbone once more.

She decided not to take the button for repair--instead, folded the shirt neatly and shelved it at the back of her closet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Ella for hosting and Cleo for the beta!


End file.
